Girls Night Out
by Obsessedoncer
Summary: Emma and Mary Margaret have a girls night out just to spend a little time together! But end up getting the see into a little sticky situation. And a really inappropriate snowing scene so read at your own ricks! {btw I had my friend ouatevilregal8 write the scetchy scenes because I'm a big baby lol so follow them!}


**Hey guys thanks door reading my fanfictions! Please leave a review, follow, and favorite! Just tell me what you think! Tell me if you want another chapter and if so what about! Tell me what you want and ill get around to it! **

The charming girls

By:obsessed_oncer

Emma had just been walking thought the door when suddenly she hears giggles and laughs from the other room. She rolls her eyes and slams the door, it goes silent. "Emma..is that you?" Emma continued to hang up her coat and just walked upstairs without saying a word. Snow looked at charming and whispered "I think that was her...I should check on her." She starts to get out of the bed she was just taking a nap in. She walked up the stairs "emma are you ok?" She saw emma sitting there on the bed "what's wrong?" Emma looked up at her "it's you guys! Every time I see you guys you're either making out or doing something all lovey dovey" she shivered like it disgusted her. Snow started to laugh when emma then gave the look.

"I'm sorry emma.."still chuckling "It's just we've missed each other and we just missed being together..." Emma looked at her again. "It's been about three weeks now. Get over it." Snow stated to laugh again "ok how about you and I have a girls night tonight! Just the two of us charming can watch henry and you and I can go out to the club!?" Meanwhile charming overheard this and was totally shocked he looked up at the ceiling like he was actually looking at snow. "Umm are you sure about that I mean Mary Margaret your not the partying type...and I party hard you don't know me yet..." Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing and saying.

Both Charming and Snow started to laugh although they were in separate rooms. "Yea! Just the two of us come one lets go get some lunch then we can go shopping and then get ready! Is that ok?" "Yeah! Sounds fun!" Snow watched emma go down the stairs and thought to herself 'were finally getting along..just don't push it she'll cope with it soon enough.' She walked down the stairs and saw charming making sandwiches for them. "Don't burn them." Snow mumbled. He looked up at her and gave her funny look "yeah like I would burn a sandwich on a panini grill!" Emma laughed and said "well if it ever catches fire you can throw it I the shower and leave it there!" They all started laughing like a normal family would. For once they were all happy, there was no dragon, no evil queens, no soul suckers, no portals, just some good family time.

0-0-0

It was about 5 o'clock at night and the girls just finished shopping and headed home. "Ok so what's the plan for tonight emma?" She looked up at her daughter as they were walking thought the doorway to her apartment. "Oh I didn't know it was up to me... I thought you were going to pick?" Emma set down the bags and walked into the kitchen where David had been standing. "Sorry to but in but why don't you go to the bar that's right by Mr. Golds shop?" They both looked at him. "Uhh yeah why not! I don't see anything wrong with it. Do you like it Mary Margaret?" "Sure lets just go get ready emma!" When suddenly emma realized something and ran to her mom "umm...can..you possibly help me pick my cloths out...?" Mary Margaret and even David (from afar) noticed that emma was inching her way closer to her mom. "Sure thing emma."

Emma nodded her head and walked up to her room in the apartment. Once both David and Mary Margaret noticed emma was out of hearing distance Mary turned to him, hugged him and whispered "David I think she's opening up to me! She's getting used to it!" He kissed her "well of course she is your her mother." She kissed him again "you know what I can't seem to get the hang of being a wife, mom, and grandmother in such a little time. I think I need to focus on being a wife because I don't think I'm doing a great job..." She looked at David and started smiling. "Oh yeah?" He grabbed her, lifted her on the counter and continued kissing her. They started to lean back as he was holding her but she sat back up and stopped him. "No I have to go help emma and I still have to get ready for my girls night! I'm sorry... Maybe another time.." She smiled sweetly as he let her grab her stuff and go upstairs.

0-0-0

About two or three hours later they came down the steps all dressed up and ready for clubbing. Emma was wearing a shorter dress that came mid thigh and the top had no straps. In the middle it had a belt and the color was more of a black and pink mix with a white lace covering it. Snow on the other hand was wearing a white lace dress that comes to the top of her thigh. Has black netting around her neck line connected to the sweetheart shaped top. It has see through lace sides so you can see the skin below the lace. When charming first had seen emma she thought she was really the daughter of the fairest of them all. When snow walked down the steps charmings jaw just about hit the ground "what are you wearing!? Emma you approve of this!? What is happening!? Did I miss something while you two were up there for abut three hours!?" He looked at snow in shock.

Snow and emma had seen charmings face and were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing. They did a really good job because not once did they laugh until snow said "oh I'm sorry am I not supposed to be this sexy for other men..." She turned butt towards charming and bumped him "whoops" she looked at him then to emma and by that time the two of them were practically on the floor laughing. Meanwhile charming was just standing there in shock thinking it was all just a dream but of course it wasn't a dream. "Emma what have you done to her!?" Emma got back up trying to stabilize herself in the 4 inch heels she was wearing "I didn't do anything this was all her idea!" Charming looked at snow, ran to the door, locked it and then stood in front of it. "You are not going anywhere dressed like that missy!" Snow continued to laugh and turned to emma "plan b" quickly after emma went back upstairs and left charming and snow alone. Snow walked up to charming and pushed him against the door. "What? You don't like this?" She got close to him and whispered in his ear slowly "...charming..."

She started to kiss him on the next she could tell he was turned on so she pulled away and stood there arms length away from him. He went to go to her but emma had been walking down the steps and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Ok well that went well don't you think Mary Margaret? Here's plan b" she was holding out a small blue staples dress with a bubble bottom. In the middle it had a brown belt and it came with a little cardigan that was actually Mary Margaret's taste. "Wait!? You're not actually going in that tight dress? This was a set up! You tricked me!" The two women looked at each other and started laughing all over again. "Yes I wanted to see your reaction! Here David help me unzip my dresses I can't reach." She turned to him and he helped her unzip. Se practically just changed into her other dress in the middle of the apartment looked at charming and said "now is this ok?" She didnt wait for an answer and just pushed charming out of the way to get out of the door. "Lets go party emma! Goodbye charming..." The two practically ran out of the house.

0-0-0

The two girls took a cab to the club then would have charming come and pick them up when they were done. After about a 15 min wait they got into the club and saw Ruby on the other side of the room. Mary Margaret dragged emma across the room to where Ruby was standing with two other guys. They were both solidly built and pretty handsome but they were more Rubys type more than Emma's and defiantly not snows because she was married. "So what brought you ladies here tonight!?" "Oh ruby Mary Margaret and I are just having a girls night out. You know we just wanted a night alway from the boys in the house." "Yeah you know Henry's just a rambunctious 12 year old and well David he's just David." They all started laughing. A few minutes later a waitress came by and asked them if they wanted anything to drink. Emma asked for Margarita and Mary got a Pinà colada.

Once they finished their drink the three of them went oh too the dance floor and danced the night away. About half way thought the night snow could see one of the guys Ruby was hanging with staring at emma dance. She would see the thing he was doing and what he was watching, she could tell he was being a perv. So she went up to emma and said "I'll be right back I need to get something to drink." "Want me to come with you? I don't mind" "No no continue don't let me stop you!" By this time the three girls had already had a couple or more shots and were pretty drunk by now. Snow walked over to the guy and said "hey you like my friend I see? I mean you've only been staring at her this whole time..." The guy looked at the shorter brunet next to him. "Hmm yeah she's cute but she's probably one of those one night stand kinda girls. Then she's probably really clingy." Snow turned her heard to the man " oh really first of all your an ass! Second of that's my daughter and she probably has more upper body strength than you do! She is not a clingy girl and I doubt that she would ever fall for a jerk like you!"

By this time almost everyone was staring. They might have even turned down the music a little bit. "Excuse me at least she seems more fun than you! I would hate if my mom was this boring." He started to walk and snow grabbed his shoulder spun him around and slapped him across the face. He looked at her, grabbed the drink on the table near by and spilled it all over her from head to toe. Snow was about to go all badass on him but security showed up and emma and Ruby grabbed her hands and separated the two from each security had taken snow, ruby, and emma out through the front and the other guy out the back. "Now ladies do you have someone you can call to take you home?" Snow started rummaging through her clutch "I'm on it now." After snow got of the phone with David, Ruby said her goodbye and walked to granny which was only about a few houses down. A few minutes later David drove up in his truck, got out of his car and walked over to Snow and Emma.

He looked at them for a minute and started to kinda giggle. "Mary Margaret did you start a bar fight?" "Shut up and just take us home... Emma you first I don't need anyone else hitting on you." They started claiming into the truck when charming realized What snow had just said. "WHAT!? Someone hit on you!? See this is why I shouldn't have let you guys out!" "David just drive! Well talk about it tomorrow it's almost 1am and I'm not in the mood." Emma was stuck in the middle the short car ride home and felt very awkward the whole ten minutes.

0-0-0

As soon as emma got home Emma went strait upstairs and went strait to bed. "Do you think she mad at me charming?" Snow hugged him. He kinda stepped back but hugged her anyways because who knows what that man had dumped on her. "No I just think she thinks she can take car of herself. Here let me go check on her. Ill be right back, get changed and clean up." He walked up the stairs to go check on emma but by the time he got up there she was completely nocked out in her tank top and sweats. He instantly turned around and went back downstairs. Right as he got to the foot of the bed he stopped dead in his tracks again. "Snow what are you doing" she was sitting there on top of all the sheets with her heels, underwear, and bra on. "I told you we'd continue this another time. Why not now?"

He walked over to the side of the bed Snow I can't do this your drunk and Emma could wa-" he was silenced when Snow grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. His arms wrapped around her thinking 'oh whatever it's been 28 years' he laid down on top of her slowly depending the kiss. He started to kiss her neck little by little he would take little nips here and there. With every nip he would taste the alcohol on her. He worked his way back to her mouth while she was trying to take of his shirt. They bulled away from the kiss for a moment so he could take of the shirt with him straddling her. Not long after we're they back to kissing each others perfect lips. He was kissing her neck again working his way down in between her chest down, down to her stomach. He stayed there for a little bit. She could fell this feeling in her stomach she need him she needed him now.

This was torture for her why couldn't he just do it and end this torture. He made his way farther down, he was at her thigh just rubbing it and kissing it passionately. This drove her crazy! She kept thinking just get it over with! Grabbing the sheets she moaned a pulled away a little bit. "Oh where do you think your going?" He pulled her closer. As she sat up she frantically undid his belt and took of his pants. Revealing his hard cock. She could feel him slowly entering the next thing she knew he was thrusting in her keeping his pace. Each thrust he got deeper and deeper hitting her stop. And with each thrust he got faster and she got closer and closer to her climax. They both at the same time reached their climax, she arched her back as she moaned and whispered "charming..."

As he whispered her name "snow..." He fell on top of her to the side as they both caught their breath. "I love you snow." "I love you too David." They kissed for a little bit more when she pulled away. "I should probably get cleaned up.. I'm covered on sweat, drinks, and well you know." She got up in the dark of night and headed to the shower to clean up. Once she was finished with her shower she got in her sweats and noticed he had gotten dressed to. For the rest of the night they sat the cuddled up against each other and fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
